


Out into the open

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: I’d like an AU where Susie is either a PM/President/Princess/Duchess and toto is the head of mercedes. She and toto get together somehow and hide their relationship during race weekends if she’s there and the news spilling out. Just lots of cute wolff fluff really.





	Out into the open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> For Historygeek since I owed her fic. I hope you enjoy! :D

People were not particularly suspicious when Princess Susie of Monaco started hanging around the Mercedes garage. The Princess had a long standing history of a love for cars, even going so far as to appear on Top Gear and challenge the boys to a race across the city. She had been born with petrol in her veins and from childhood had been seen around the palace, hair unkempt and untidy, helping her dad with his collection of vintage rolls Royce'. 

What they were suspicious of, however, was the amount of time the team principal of Mercedes spent around her.

The first weekend it was normal. It was the Monaco Grand Prix of course the guest Princess would be spending time around Toto. But then the Princess began attending other races, Austria, Spa, Monza, all as the guest of Mercedes.

The Princess being a bone fidal Petrolhead meant that her attending the races was nothing suspicious or gossip worthy, she had been mad about F1 since her father let her watch a Grand Prix up in the Paddock club when she was a child, but the time she spent around Toto was.

Toto came alive around her. Usually he strode around the paddock with a scowl on his face, but around her he smiled like she was the sun.

So of course when Susie attended Austin, the paddock photographers were around her more so than usual. They KNEW something was happening, just not what it was.

Of course Susie was aware of the cameras and tried her best to keep out of view, but once the photographers caught sight of her that was it. They were everywhere, taking photos at every opportunity.

Soon enough Susie was forced into hiding in the Mercedes motorhome to get away. She could barely leave it without cameras following her.

Toto soon becomes filled with guilt at her situation and during one weekend he comes into the motorhome and offers her a proposal.

“We come out, say we are a couple and that we’re happy. But warn them that we are entitled to privacy.” Toto murmurs to her softly.

“Think it will work?” Susie asks in a small voice, sick of hiding and running away.

“It will. Because then people can see we’re happy and then they will get bored. No mystery, no press.” Toto shrugs, looking at her.

Susie thinks over his words before nodding quietly. “How do we do it?”

Toto smiles softly at her and takes out his phone. “We use a photo of us and then you upload it to your Instagram. Then everyone will know.”

Susie nods and takes out her phone, scrolling through and finding a press photo before uploading it with a caption.

Toto checks over what she has written and nods with a gentle smile. “It’s perfect, Su.”

Susie beams at him and leans her head on his shoulder. Toto in turn wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her head.

* * *

 

The media is a storm around them once the post goes out on her Instagram and soon the news is out that Toto is dating Monaco royalty. But of course once the mystery has died down the media begin to settle and soon it's the norm to see Susie in Mercedes with Toto. She even gets her own presenting spot with Channel 4, the team loving the Princess' fan insight into the races, she knew her stuff and that was very rare for someone in a royal position. 

By the beginning of next year Susie announced she was expecting and the two got married. It wasn't a huge pomp and circumstance royal wedding, rather a small gathering of friends and fellow drivers. Small and intimate and filled with love. 

And when little Jack was born during a chaotic Monaco GP, it was a magical moment. More so seeing Toto Wolff RUN across the track in front of a Ferrari in order to parkour his way over a fence and run across to the hospital. 

Little Jack was born that afternoon and even if Mercedes didn't win that race, Toto felt like the luckiest man in the world with his perfect wife and son. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
